Three Beers
by Lingonberry24
Summary: Jane drinks, but is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at the Dirty Robber. Everybody had tomrrow off, because it was thanksgiving. Luckily, there was nobody there except for the team. Frost, Tommy and Korsak were at the bar with Jane and Maura. It appeared that Maura had had a bit much to drink, because she was slurring her words, and making absolutely no sense at all. "Korsaaaaakkk...Looook at the pretty birrrddies!" Vince raiseed an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"Well, I think I'm done for the night," said Tommy as he finished his beer.

"Me, too," replied Frost

"Make sure she gets home safe, all right, Maura?" reminded Korsak. All he got in response was a look, with Jane falling over her shoulder, which kind of took away the meaning. After the men left, it was only them in the entire restaurant. The bartender was back in the kitchen. "Jane, how can you be drunk? You only had three beers." reasoned Maura. "Goooooooddddd beeeeeerrrrrr..." Slurred Jane as she laughed, leaning on the counter. "Waaaaaant sommmee?" Jane waved her empty bottle in her face. "Maaaaauuuraaa...I need to tell you something...hey, Maura...look at me..." Maura, who had been fascinated by the wide assortment of tiles in the restaurant tilted her head so she was facing Jane. Regularly, Jane was rough when she drank, and sometimes got into fights. That's why she would never leave her alone at a bar or anywhere where they served beer. "Weeeeellllll...I'll shooow youuuuuu..." The smile on Jane's face lit up the room, even though had drunk enough, apparently, to get her in this state. Maura smiled back. Jane took Maura by the shoulders, and even though she knew Jane would never hurt her, she had been shaken violently way too many times to not tense up at that motion. "Heeeyyyyy...doonn't beeee afraiiiiid..." She pulled Maura closely, slowly, until their faces were mere inches apart. Jane squinted her eyes, and finally said, "you have beauuutifulllll eyesss, Mauraaaa..." Maura smiled at Jane's drunkenness, even though it was different than it usually was. Jane moved her face closer to Maura's, and their lips met. Maura just was stunned, but still made no movement or motion to move away, since Jane in this state was a bit rough, and tended to fall a lot. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, still kissing her. "I love you" "ouuuu" continued Jane, and smiled, pulling back. "I am soo in looove with yoouu..." Maura smiled back. "You're drunk, Jane." "I knoooowww..."

"Ninety percent of people who make romantic decisions when they're drunk regret them the next day or soon after." Maura remarked sadly.

"I woonnn''t..." slurred Jane. Maura had been too stunned to feel anything during the kiss. It had frozen her in place. "You don't know that, Jane, you're so drunk you won't remember this." Maura remarked, playing along. Jane hopped off the stool, and held her hands out. "Commme..." Maura got off her stool as well, and stood still. Jane took both Maura's hands in hers, pulled her gently toward her, then dropped them. "But you willlll..." Jane took her face in her hands, and kissed Maura passionately. This time, she felt it. Her knees went weak, but Jane wrapped her arms around Maura to keep her standing, at which point Maura's entire body went weak. She wrapped her arms loosely around Jane's slender figure, drinking in as much of the moment as she could. She held her close with the strength she had left. Jane came up for air first, and Maura inhaled and held her breath. "But you will," whispered Jane as she kissed her once more. If Maura had been thinking straight, she would have noticed that Jane didn't slur, and she was strong enough to hold up one hundred twenty five pounds of Maura. "I love you so much, Maura, and are so beautiful"

"I'm only saying...this because you won't remember it. I love you, too. So much." she smiled against Jane's lips, loving the moment, loving the way Jane's strong arms wrapped around her small body. She wished it would never end.

A shot rang out from the kitchen, Maura's body tensed and she stood up, and Jane's arms dropped.

**A/N: So, I will be continuing this, assuming there are over ten people who comment. I like the idea, but personally think it's terrible. If you can convince me otherwise, you'll be getting another chapter within the next week!**


	2. I'm so cruel to all of youAN :P

**A/N: All right, I'm being really terrible, and I hate when other authors, so I'm sorry in advance. I love how, at least based on your comments, you are all so naive. (*evil grin from behind screen :) I am continuing this, but I have computer problems, so it won't be very fast. If any of you want to write to me, I will write back. Sometimes I even forget that I'm actually writing a fanfic, so it's encouragement. Also, I don't know what happened to a comment saying not to continue. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Must be an issue with the site. Again, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. :( I should have a chapter up within a week.**


	3. After the Kiss

**A/N: While writing the last chapter, I thought I hinted at this enough, but I guess not. Eh. Makes it a lot more fun to read your reactions. :-)**

* * *

A shot rang out from the kitchen, Maura's body tensed and she stood up, and Jane's arms dropped to her sides as she ran into the kitchen, throwing back one last glance at Maura. It was a look of apology, of fear of not being forgiven, a look of ultimate desperation because Jane knew it was going to be hard to win back Maura's trust. But that was something to think about later, now she had to find out what happened.

In their moment of love, neither of them had noticed the door to the kitchen swing shut. Maura didn't even have time to register that Jane left.

_She...she lied. Well, technically she didn't, because she never...wait, yes she did. She did say she was drunk. Well, she agreed with me. That counts, right? That means she said she loved me while sober. She loves me. But she left me. _

There was a very sad and very confused Maura standing in the pub. She slowly sank to the ground, and pulled her skirt over her legs. She leaned against the bar stool, and She noticed there were tears welling up in her eyes, then vaguely registered pain in her left leg. Then it became a searing pain, which caused her to completely lose it._ I've been shot, and Jane left me._

She started to cry quietly. The pub was completely empty as Maura wallowed in self-pity. She knew it was wrong, and that she should be doing something about her leg, but she was just too upset and concentrated to think about anything else.

Meanwhile, Jane was oblivious to her pain and glanced at a body. It had a balaclava over their face, so she couldn't identify it. A nearby pot had a ricochet mark on it. The back door swung shut as soon as Jane glanced up. She was immediately alert, and ran for it. All of her body weight slammed into the door, and she hit her head, falling to the floor. The shooter ran away.

Maura heard nothing because she was still trying to keep quiet. Finally, she had cried so much that she was calming down a bit. Then she lifted up her skirt and examined the bullet wound. _S__hot through quadriceps, slightly on the inside leg. Did not make contact with femur. Physical recovery: five weeks. Mental recovery: possibly two years.__Oh, right. Finding out your best friend loves you, pretended to be drunk, kissed you, and left you. Physical recovery: Not required unless self-harm occurs. _

_Mental recovery: __Depends on what happens next._

* * *

**A/N: All right, it sucked, it was way too short, but I had to get something out. I procrastinate way too much. I am totally fine with being written to. I am open to suggestions. I have almost no idea where this is going in terms of who was shot. And by the way, if nobody knew, and I hope they did, a balaclava is a ski mask. Not to be confused with baclava, a type of european/middle eastern pastry. Yum!**


End file.
